Encounter at the Pier, Angel Deathmatch
This is article is a work in progress Viviane vs Gomaru, the Sacred Spear and Rain Woman Clash It was quite cold at the early hours of the morning, outside marine base where a young woman was walking from the pier towards the building, as she passed the training seaman recruits she was called over by a man with silver hair, "Viviane! Come over." The woman saluted and said "Yes a...a..admiral Gomaru, sir!" Gomaru then replied "It would be simply divine if you could assist me in a demonstration of a high ranking officer's fighting skills." Viviane simply nodded and took her battle stance. Viviane rushed at the young admiral when he dissappeared leaving Viviane dumbfounded staring all around her. Gomaru appeared above her and launched a powerful kick, which Viviane barely dodged. The marines all gazed in awe as Admiral Gomaru was standing in a crater which had been created from his kick. Viviane turned and opened a flask on her side which confused the young recruits. She placed her hand over the flask and fluidly moved it forward and back and eventually yelled, "Stream Stream Bullet!"causing a burst of water to erupt from the flask which slammed Admiral Gomaru into the wall but he soon got up and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened, then he drew his sword, which was a small wakizashi and he pointed it at Viviane. He then recited "Death Hunter" causing it to glow white and extend towards Viviane who dodged the blade, but the boulder behind her was split in two. Gomaru made use of his incredible speed to catch up to Viviane and held the sword close to her arm, preparing to fire his attack but was sent flying, (yet again) by Viviane's water bullets. The recruits were all yelling and cheering for the one they wish to win. He held the sword overhead and began to spin it as it glowed white and extended creating a spinning white disc which sliced the roof off of a nearby hall as some of the marines began to tremble at his power. "Stream Stream Wave" Viviane said as clean water streamed from her legs and onto the ground knocking the admiral off of his feet and she rapidly pounds him with water blasts which he blocked with the flat of his blade and then appeared before her and pointed his sword at her as she surrendered. "Excellent! Excellent, simply excellent Viviane, a fine display" exclaimed Admiral Gomaru with a strange, almost crooked smile as all of the marines began to salute and clap for the young marine. "Alright then men this is your commanding officer, Commodore Viviane D. L'eau and yes she has eaten a devil fruit before you ask." said Gomaru to the new recruits. They all fired questions at her like bullets such as "what does your devil fruit do?" and "Which one did you eat?" etc. She simply sighed and replied "My name is Viviane D. L'eau and I have eaten the Stream Stream fruit which allows me to create pure, fresh water from my body." she demonstrated this as she made fresh, pure blue water excrete from her pores and it covered her left arm and then around a stabwound on her shoulder (which was caused due to the disc technique from Gomaru's sword). The water then dropped to the ground and her wound was gone, demonstrating the rejuvenative powers of her devil fruit. ''Viviane then returned to the building.'' The End Brings New Beginnings As Viviane walked into the building she went to the wanted poster board and browsed through the various pieces of parchments and selected one which had a reward of 27,000,000. "Seems easy enough, what's the name...Alex Yamaka, The Fairy" but Viviane's bounty hunt was cut short as an alarm was set off signalling that an execution was taking plae and all marines were recquired to attend. "An exectution" said Viviane in an uneasy tone, but as Viviane Stepped outside the crowd was cheering as the guillotine beheaded the pirate on the execution stand leaving Viviane in shock and soon burst into tears ad ran for the harbour. "Th....th....that is why I have to catch pirates?! That just isn't what I stand for!!!" and she set sail on her marine ship and set sail across the ocen known as the South Blue. Viviane then sailed across the sea and thought to herself, "If that's why I have to catch pirates, I'm not going to be a marine any more!" and as she finished, several marine ships followed her and shot cannons at her which she blocked with shields of water and she opened her water skin sending several spiralling jets of pure fresh water which sunk a few of them. A woman with orange hair was looking from the ship and suddenly dissolved into a cloud of grey ash and drifted behind Viviane, holding a sword against her throat saying "I am Vice Admiral Makizoe and I will takes you to justice." Viviane the excreted pure, blue water from her entire body leaving only her head uncoveredand blasted Makizoe backwardsbut she stayed airborn by turning her legs into ash. "What, you have..." Viviane stammered. Makizoe then replied "I have eaten the Ash Ash Fruit which allows me to become ash whenever I wish," upon finishing these words Makizoe flew at Viviane and attacked with her sword but she was to slow for Viviane's boat and Viviane thought "if she falls, she'll land in the ocean, but I need to hit her." She then launched several bullets of water at her attacker. "You have run away from your duties, this is a crime against the world government. So you must be killed on sight and are now a wanted criminal." suddenly a winged figure swooped out of the sky and kicked Makizoe back smashing into a a marine ship and then all of the sudden several wings sprouted from Viviane's back and carried her off like an angel taking flight. A Rival Appears the Angelic Pirate Viviane was thendropped on a pier where her saviour appeared Category:Fanon Story Category:WikedBlue